Honolulu
by Flubb
Summary: Une parodie du volume 16 (yaoï)


Titre : Honolulu

Auteur : Flubb

Base : X/1999

Genre : OOC (Seï n'a pas l'habitude de se montrer comme ça), délire, parodie du volume 16,

Et puis bien sur Yaoï, avec du Seïshiro Subaru.

Disclaimer : S'il était à moi, le Sakurazukamori ne serait jamais mort...

Honolulu 

_Cher Subby :_

Mon amour, je suis heureux de t'annoncer que mon voyage s'est très bien passé . Je suis arrivé à destination sans problème, et je viens tout juste de découvrir ma chambre. Le hasard fait très bien les choses, car il se trouve que mon hôtel est un hôtel pour gay. C'est y pas merveilleux...D'ailleurs le personnel y est très...très bien choisi ! (je vais prendre une douche...). Mais pas un n'est assez beau pour te remplacer, mon amour.

_Je ne suis pas mécontent de passer ma vie sous le sublime soleil qui inonde mers et terres, malheureusement sans kekkai (eh oui, j'ai plus rien pour me défouler maintenant !). J'espère te faire fantasmer en te disant que dans quelques jour ma peau que tu trouves si douce aura pris une mirifique teinte d'un brun doré comme tu n'en a jamais vu !_

Mais oui, ça signifie que j'ai troqué mon légendaire imper pour un boxer de bain (noir évidemment, mais au moins, il ne me tombe pas jusqu'en dessous des chevilles).

_Tu me diras ce que tu préfères dés que je t'enverrais une photo._

_Ah oui, il faut quand même que je précise : le voyage de retour n'existe pas ! Je suis donc agréablement condamné à passer ma vie ici._

_Tu viens vite me retrouver, Hein ? tu me manques déjà._

_Avec tout mon amour et encore plus si c'est possible,_

_Seïshiro, ton amant cruellement en manque._

_PS : Amène Yuto et Fuma si l'envie t'en prend.._

/Flash back/

Sur le Rimbow-Bridge, le vent souffle encore et toujours, inlassablement. Subaru allume une cigarette, et inspire longtemps en fermant ces yeux fatigués. Il essaye de ne pas penser à ce qui va arriver. Avec délicatesse, une main se pose sur la sienne. Il ne l'a pas sentit arriver.

Le jeune homme se retourne et dévisage Seïshiro une énième fois. Celui-ci murmure :

-... La cendre va tomber sur ta main.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Rétorqua froidement l'exorciste. Tu es toujours aussi gentil. J'ai changé moi ! C'est toi qui m'a changé...Mais cela doit t'être égal.

Sur le pont, un manteau noir et un manteau blanc claque avec fureur au grès des bourrasques. Les deux amants se regardent, et le Sakurazukamori ne dit toujours rien. Il se contente de sourire. Subaru n'arrive pas à déceler ce qu'il veut faire. C'est pourtant lui qui doit détruire ce kekkai, alors qu'attend-t-il ? Subaru commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Son comportement est illogique. Derrière son sourire il y a ou une mauvaise blague, ou une chose anormale qui vient de se passer.

Finalement, Seïshiro s'empare de la cigarette et en fait sienne. Sur sa main coule un filet de sang. On dirait que cet homme en noir dévoile exprès ce détail, et Subaru en est conscient. Pourtant, il ne doit pas réagir aux taquineries de son amant.

-... Tu as tué quelqu'un ici, n'est ce pas ? remarque-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est parce que le suis le Sakurazukamori...dit-il dans un sourire mi-sadique mi-narquois.

Des volutes de fumées bleutées jouent autour de Seïshiro. Le plus jeune des deux baisse les yeux. Pourquoi faut-il que son amant soit si cruel avec les autres alors qu'il est si bienveillant avec lui?

Mais en ce moment, Seïshiro est son ennemi. Un Dragon de la Terre comme un autre, ou presque. D'un geste sûr et inattendu, Subaru lance sa première carte. Seïshiro ne se laisse pas le temps d'être surpris, et contre d'une main. Il lui sourit encore, amusé par les réactions qui lui paraissent presque enfantines, de l'exorciste. Le treizième chef tend son kekai, et s'il ne s'agissait pas de Subaru, Seïshiro s'ennuierait ferme. Les cartes fusent et les explosions se répercutent contre l'armature métallique du pond.

Coup de théâtre troublant ou mise en scène commémorative de la par du Sakurazukamori, Subaru sent soudain de fines branches l'enlacer et se ramifier tout autour de lui. Les branches du Cerisier, et tout ce qu'il représente à ses yeux verts. Un premier pétale taché de rouge, suivit par une myriade d'autres, tous semblables, viennent virevolter devant ces yeux. Subaru se libère, et dit d'une voix triste où perce le reproche, comme si le grand brun devant lui aurait dû savoir ce qu'il allait dire :

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'utiliser de tels mirages, je suis resté prisonnier du Cerisier... depuis ce

jour.

Apparemment, le combat est fini. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a à ricaner ? Que peut-il bien préparer ?

Au milieu des ruines du Rimbow-Bridge, Seïshiro enlève ces lunettes, dévoilant un regard curieux, dans lequel on devine l'impatience. Mais Seï reste mystérieux, comme toujours :

-Le Kamui des Dragon de la Terre m'a dit qu'il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais exaucer ton vœu.

Le pansement autour de l'œil de Subaru finit de se libérer, et s'en va s'enrouler autour du bras de son amant, qui arbore une inattendue mine triste. Décidément, l'exorciste ne comprend plus rien. Puis le Sakurazukamori reprend :

- Mais il paraît que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense.

Oui, vraiment plus rien... mais Subaru ne pose pas de question. Enfin, Seïshiro demande d'une voix pleine d'espoir et légèrement anxieuse :

- Ton souhait est-il de me tuer ?

- Non, répond platement Subaru.

Le regard de Seï se fait alors joyeux, et il s'exclame :

- Ah ! Tant mieux ! parce que j'avais un immense service à te demander ! et puis ça m'évite d'avoir à faire mon testament...

Subaru fit semblant de trouver tout cela parfaitement normal, et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

La suite ne se fit pas attendre :

- Bon, tu ne part pas dans la semaine qui suit, mon amour ?

- Euh... non pourquoi ?

- Et bien je t'annonce que je pars une semaine à Honolulu !!! Et j'ai pensé pouvoir compter sur toi pour nourrir mon Cerisier... Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, il lui suffit d'un repas par jour. Le menu est sur la table, mais il faudrait que tu ailles toi même tuer tous ces braves gens. Il ne supporte pas les conserves. Mais tu veut bien quand même, hein ? Alleeeeeez, dis oui, s'il te plaiiiit !!!

- ...Bien sur...Si tu insistes. Tu as l'air d'y tenir. Mais pourquoi pars-tu ? je n'ais pas l'impression que tu ais tant besoin de vacances pourtant...

- Ah ! Non, c'est simplement que vu qu'on veut tout les deux se faire tuer par l'autre parce qu'on est persuadé que l'autre ne l'aime pas et veut le tuer, mais que grâce à ta sœur je vais me faire tuer par toi au mépris de ton propre souhait. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais suivi, mais bon. Toujours est-il que moi, là, ça ne m'arrange pas de mourir. D'abord, ça vas te faire de la peine, et puis il y a cette histoire de testament... Ah oui, et puis il faut que je te montre que ce sont les 7 Anges qui gagnerons, et aussi, il faut que tu changes de souhait pour que je puisse le réaliser. Parce que te tuer, non merci ! Et ne me demande pas de répéter, j'en suis incapable.

Donc, plutôt que de mourir, je pars à Honolulu dans ½ heure et c'est toi qui a l'honneur de garder mon Cerisier !

Seï attrape alors une valise sortie d'on ne sais où et, s'approchant, embrasse fougueusement Subaru. Puis il part en courant, en lui faisant un signe de la main. Il lui envoie les clefs de sa maison en lui lançant un : « je t'écrirai !».

Subaru, à qui il faudra plusieurs heures pour réaliser ce qui vient de se passer, attrape la paire de clefs, et rentre chez lui.

Pour commencer, où se trouvent les îles Honolulu ?

Fin du flash-back

OWARI 

_Je veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas que Seïshiro meurt !!! Et le voir partir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie à Honolulu à la place est une bien piètre consolation ! Sauf pour la scène du maillot de bain...Et encore..._

_Si ce délire vous a plu, une seule adresse pour m'écrire, toujours la même :_ kestrelsamatele2.fr

Flubb.


End file.
